A hunter tracking an elk, a deer, or other such animal, must often follow his prey to remote areas over rugged terrain. If the huntsman is successful, he must retrieve his fallen prey before scavangers attack the carcass. Retrieving the prey from a remote and rugged area is an arduous task that requires assistance, especially if the area is inaccessible to a motorized vehicle. Therefor, a need exists for a lightweight portable towing device that a huntsman can pack with him into remote areas to aid him in dragging his fallen prey over snow covered hills and other rugged terrain.
The following references would appear to be germane to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,709 Hunt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,119 Tucker;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,494 Samitz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,728 Thompson;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,486 Harmon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,515 Bergeron;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,606 Sheets, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,064 Jackson.
The references cited define a plethora of towing and winching type devices. None of them defines an adapter for a chainsaw to provide a towing machine. Furthermore, none of them employs a structure similar to the present invention.